The Second Quarter Quell and Beyond
by zxskunkmuffinxz
Summary: The story of what Haymitch had to in order to win in the Quarter Quell and why he turned to the bottle.  Includes Peeta and Katniss' Games much later on in the story.  Stopped because the real author of this passed away recently
1. The Reaping

**This is my new story. As you can hopefully tell by the title, it's about Haymitch's Hunger Games. It has been floating around in my mind for a while but I never knew exactly how to do it. So this is it. I don't think I will have a beta for this story unless I know them and have had them beat my story before or I beta'd their story. I don't just want some random person doing it for me. For people who have never read my stories then I always dedicate a chapter to someone.**

**This is going to be from Haymitch's POV unless it says otherwise. I would just like to say that although it is rated T, there will be some swearing because it's Haymitch and that's what he does. Sorry if it offends people but oh well.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**This chapter is dedicated to GaleLover8 who has is a great writer, a great beta and who has thankfully beta'd my other story. Thank you, your are very loyal.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The Reaping<p>

I wake up in my bed, dripping in sweat. I look around and realize that it was all just a horrible dream. Nothing about it was real. Yet. Today is the day of the reaping. The Quarter Quell. Where double the number of kids are reaped for the entertainment of the stupid, sick, twisted Capitol. I just hope my girlfriend, Jaehid, won't be reaped like she was in my nightmare. I change and then slowly open the door, not wanting anyone else to know that I'm awake. The sun is just creeping over the horizon, indicating that its just before 6am. I make my way out of the Seam to town where hardly anything is open. Just the bakery which had nothing that I can afford because we are from the Seam which means that we a typically poor. Jae, my nickname for her, and I are so close that when people talk about on of us, they always mention the other.

The Mellark's have had the bakery since before the rebellion. For over 70 years in fact. I know their son quite well from school. We are in the same class and hang out when I'm not with Jae. He is quite and reserved. I know that he has eyes for Eila Truesworth judging by the way that he look at her when he thinks no one is looking.

I walk into the bakery wanting nothing at all other than company. Imagine my surprise when I find Jae there talking with Anthrax. I quickly hide but make sure that I can hear what the are saying.

"...love him with all my heart, Rax, I really do, but I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me. He has been avoiding me slightly. Never meeting my eyes and little subtle stuff like that. I think he might even break up with me. There may even be another girl. The reaping is today Rax! What if he is reaped of if I'm reaped? I don't want that to happen but there is an even more likely chance that it will because of the stupid Quarter Quell."

I chose this moment to make myself known. I walk into the shop with a smile on my face. I try act surprised but fail horribly.

"You know Hay, It's rude to eavesdrop. How much did you hear?" Asks Jae in a slightly accusing tone.

"Enough to know that you are being ridiculous. I feel the same way about you, Jae. I love you as well. I would never leave you for anyone else. Ever. I promise. I we were older I would ask you to marry you but we can't just yet. I assure that there isn't anyone else and that one day we will both be happy," I say, expecting her to be slap me for some reason or another but all I get is a passionate kiss on the lips. She is obviously elated at my truth telling. I still can't get over the fact that you thought I was with someone else.

When she finally lets me go, I look and see Anthrax looking a bit uncomfortable and I don't blame him. That was some passionate kissing from both of us. I turn back to Jae and notice that she is slightly flushed.

"I still can't believe that you thought I was cheating on you. The mere thought is just simply ridiculous. You are the most beautiful girl in all of District 12. And maybe Panem," I say comfortingly to her. I like doing this because it makes her feel wanted and loved from people other than her family.

I hear and odd sort of cough that came from Rax, which sounded oddly like 'Eila'. I laugh and punch him lightly on the shoulder causing him to do the same. Jae looks at us like we're insane. I don't think she heard the cough which is a good thing. I think.

"Listen, I have to get going. I need to wake up my parents and younger brother. See you around yeah?" Says Jae. The she adds as though an after thought, "Oh, and Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour," she finishes with a smirk, mimicking our escorts signature saying. The mood darkens slightly at the reminder of the reaping later on, but still continues to be upbeatish.

"Can I come with you?" I ask. Her parents are like family to me. Well, if I had my way then they will be. But we are to young and I don't want to force it, as I constantly remind myself every time I think about marrying her.

"Yeah sure. They love you like a second son. You know that right?" I nod because that is the only thing I can do. I already knew that and so does everyone else in the District that knows us.

We say our goodbyes to Rax and he says the same to us at the same time. We laugh again, but this time Jae joins in on the laughter. We are in high spirits as we leave, heading towards Jae's house which is so close to mine that we consider each other as neighbors.

* * *

><p>As two o'clock approaches, I leave Jae's house after hearing stories from her parents for mine. My parents are tense and are dressed, ready to go. Mother helps me dry my hear and comb it while Father dresses me in some smart clothing that the people of the previous civilization of America used to find, as Mother puts it, 'stylish'.<p>

As we leave the house, Father pulls me to one side and waves for Mother to continue on.

"Listen, Mitchy." I grimace at the nickname that Mother uses all the time. Father only used it when he is worried for me or has a sentimental moment. Like now I guess.

"We all know that the odds are definitely not in your favour. We promise that if you do get chosen we will take care of Jae. I know that Anthrax will do his best as well. We all know that his parents like you and her. She will be well fed. I know that if you are chosen, that you will do everything in your power to make sure you can get back to her. If you have to kill anyone on the way, then we won't think any worse of you. I promise," Father says. He rarely says things like this, so when he does, I always take to heart what he says. I know that Jae will be looked after. Thats not what I'm afraid about. I'm afraid that Jae will be reaped.

"It's like you can read my mind," I joke. He smiles at that.

"Well, I have known you for 16 years. And I am your Father."

We head to the square where it's starting to fill with people. I give the Peacekeeper my name and age, then quickly head over to the section for the 16 year olds.

I find Jae talking to some girls who giggle at something she said then fall silent. Everyone is so tense that it's hard to make conversation. I have always been good at hiding my emotions, so for all the other people know, I could be the happiest person in the world. Which I'm not.

Just then three people walk onto the stage. Our escort. Our mayor. And our only living victor.

Our escort walks onto the stage. Her name is Paliath Palmer and she's from the Capitol. She is 30 with long, jet black hair with chocolate brown eyes and an upbeat, slightly pompous manor. Her voice doesn't have a thick Capitol accent which we are all thankful for. It's hard enough trying not to laugh when President Snow does a special broadcast.

Mayor Naclesmith is our mayor. He's fifty and has graying hair. People say that his hair used to be blonde when he was younger. His eyes are sky blue and his face a some wrinkles in them. Many people in our district regard him as a father. He is old enough to be some of our fathers.

Our only living victor is Gunther Snalic. He won the 17 Hunger Games where all the had to kill each other with was their fists. It was a straight fist fight where only the strongest would survive. He was born the year the the Games started. He is built like a bear, with big shoulders and muscles everywhere. You would think that after nearly 33 years since his Games he would get out of shape, but no. But no, he runs everyday and lifts some form of weights as well. His face is flawless with no wrinkles and golden hair.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Paliath walking onto the stage. She gives her usual speech on how it's an honour to be here and all that crap. We all know that she's lying. She's dying to get promoted to District 4. It's common knowledge that she loves the sea.

"Ladies first!" She says. On by one he pulls out some names. Only one I recognize, Maysilee Donner. She's Eila Truesworth best friend. I only know this because Rax practically stalks her Eila.

Finally, after lots of shed tears and screaming, he reaches the boys. He finally gets to the last name and I know before he even calls it out that it's me.

"The second and last male tribute is Haymitch Abernathy!" I hear a wail of despair from Jae.

I knew that it was me and I was right.

I hate being right.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. That's the first chapter. It's only a short chapter because I just want to set the scene. I'll try to get the next chapter out by Tuesday but I can't promise. I have a ton of homework. I'm planning to go through nearly every Hunger Game leading up to the 74 Games. There will be a saddening part of the story when someone that I love already(and I hape that you grow to love them as well)go to the games. Hope you like it and as always, REVIEW!<strong>


	2. A Whisper of a Tear

**This is the second chapter to this story. This is all new to me, having to write something that the author didn't. Hope it's up to scratch. The updates from here on will be irregular because I have a ton of homework to get through. I will work on it in my spare time. I won't ever give up on a story, I assure you.**

**I will need names for every tribute except for the District 12 people. This may turn into a SYOT type of story. But I do need 44 different names. And they have to fit with the way the District people name their kids.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own The Hunger Games or any characters that you may recognize.**

**This chapter is dedicated to DamnHyper for being the first review to this story. Thank you by the way. It's always nice to receive reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Whisper of a Tear<p>

I put on a slightly cocky face for the cameras but inside I'm terrified. My girlfriend will have at least a month alone, without me. She might even get a new boyfriend by then. That thought horrifies me.

I'm on the stage now trying to keep the cocky face up until I get to say my goodbyes. Then I will probably break down. Mayor Naclesmith is just finishing up the Treaty of Treason when I notice Father looking up at up. He has a sad look in his eyes. Just as he's about to look away, I notice a single tear role down his cheek. He looks away quickly. He doesn't like getting emotional. No man ever does.

The mayor finishes up the treaty and tells us to shake hands for the cameras. Instead if shaking the female tributes hands, I kiss their cheeks like I was taught by Father. I walk over to the other male tribute. I think Paliath said his name was Fileepa Kynz. We squeeze each others hand in a manly sort of way, but not so hard as to hurt the other person. We have to stick together. I'll offer an alliance later when we are in the Capitol, after I see the other tributes.

The Peacekeepers escort us to the Justice Building where our final goodbyes would be said. I try to strike up a conversation with the Peacekeeper who is keeping close to me but he remains stonily silent.

When I get into the room, I don't even bother to look at my surroundings. I just try to stay calm. I can't let my emotions be shown to the Capitol. Then the wouldn't sponsor me. But I doubt it would even matter. We never get sponsors. Which is stupid.

I'm bought back to reality by the door crashing open and Jae racing into my arms. She's crying but honestly, who can blame her?

"Oh god. You're going to die. I don't know what I will do now that you are gone. My parents are in shock. They will visit after your real parents. I told them that they should go ahead of me but they insisted on it. Listen, if you do by some miracle you do get out alive, then I would marry you. I promise." She says this in a super fast voice. I hardly hear it all.

"Listen. I will come out alive. I promise. But if I do, then that means I would have had to kill someone. And if I do come home after killing someone then you have to promise me that you won't treat me like some … some monster. I don't think I could handle it," I say. It's important to me that she promises so that I can stop worrying.

"I … I promise that I won't treat you like a monster," she hesitates, looking a little offended. I go to hug her but instead start kissing her. She's a little taken a back but puts up no fight.

When we pull away I hug her like I had originally intended. We stay like that before I suddenly remember something.

"You won't go and run off with some random boy and start having an affair while I'm away will you?" I just had to ask that. The thought of losing my girlfriend to the Hunger Games is horrible in itself, but for her to go and do something behind my back _while_ I'm at the Games is just to horrid to even imagine.

Again, she looks offended that I would have such little faith in her but eventually says yes. It was at that moment that a Peacekeeper takes her out. Just as she is about to leave she grabs my hand and hands me something. I can tell that its a jewelry, but I'm not sure what kind.

"Your District token," she says to me. I nod and smile my thanks. She understands that I don't want to talk much.

My parents walk in just then. Their entrance isn't a grand as Jae's was but I didn't care right now. I just wanted to see them.

Mother comes up and hugs me. She is crying. Again, I don't blame her. I probably would be to if I were her. She's trying to comfort me, but to be honest I think it's for her benefit.

Father comes up behind her and tries to make her loosen her grip on me. He obviously wants to talk to me without anyone else making physical contact with me. He looks heartbroken but is putting on a strong face just for me. I feel so loved today.

"Son," he begins. "You will be smarter than all the tributes. That is your key to winning. You have to out smart them. Keep going in one direction, don't stop for anything. There has to be and end to the arena. If you can find it, they Capitol would have put something there, maybe a force field, to stop people leaving the arena. When you reach the end of the arena, use it as a weapon to kill. It's the only way. You can probably fight as well as some of the Careers but really, you won't be a match for them." Mother looks like she is going to rain a river. Literally.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Father. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here telling me that I was no match for 1, 2 and 4. It's common knowledge that our district's tributes always have bloodbath deaths. At the start of the Games. I get it Father, I need to find the end of the arena, if there is one, use it as a weapon and only make alliances with people from our district," I tell him, reassuring him that I was listening.

He nods and we have a group – hug – of – sorts before the Peacekeeper is forcing them out of the room.

The next person to enter surprises me. Anthrax is rushing in, looking distraught. I get the feeling that he wanted to volunteer for me, but something stopped him. Maybe he remembered the pact that we made when we were thirteen. He said he would do everything in his power to make sure that Jae and my family would be properly fed and cared for if I were to be reaped. And he asked if I in turn, could man the shop and help out his parents when he dies. When I first heard that I thought he was joking about the dying part, but he was deadly serious. I had half a mind to tell to shove it, but then I remembered that he would look after my family and girlfriend. That was an offer I just couldn't refuse.

He comes in, telling me that he will keep his word. Then he is asking me if I have a district token to which I nod. We just talk about anything to keep our minds off stuff until I ask the same question that I asked Jae.

"If I get back, Rax, and I killed someone, you have to promise me that you won't think any worse of me and treat me like a monster."

"Of course I won't. You and Jae are my best friends. Why on earth would I do that?"

After hearing that I knew that I would at leasthave four people who loved me. I decide then and there that I won't ask Jae's parents, Mr and Mrs Hopsmith, that question. They need to decide on their own.

When it's his time to leave, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dozen cookies and hands them to me.

"Your favourite. And I guess you could say that's a parting gift," I say my thanks and sit down again.

Mr and Mrs Hopsmith come in next. Big surprise. Both of them are openly crying. I try to comfort them, but like most boys, I'm not very good at it. We just talk about point less stuff like the weather predictions. They ask how Jae and Rax are. Separately of course. Then before we know it, it's time for them to leave.

I'm escorted out of the Justice Building and to the train station. Cameras are dotted around the station, hoping to get an good shot and possibly a few questions answered. I just flash them a cocky – bordering – arrogant smirk as I board the train.

I head straight to a room that must be for the tributes. It's bigger than my room at home by far. It has a massive bed with some drawers stacked with clothes. I get change into something before I remember something that Jae gave me as she left. When I put my hand into my pocket I pull out a rather simple necklace. The pendant was a simple one. I gave it to Jae after Mayor Niclesmith's daughter offered to trade it for something. Turns out she didn't want it so she gave it to me for free. It was what appeared to be a crystal splattered with jewels, dangling from a goldish chain. I have never seen Jae not wear it. She has always worn it. She said that it was from me, so she didn't want to not wear it. It was like having me there all the time.

I'm in real danger of crying now. This is the last thing that I will remember when I die. Her.

Our escort knocks on my door, saying that we were needed in the dining room to have a meet and greet of sorts with everyone. I don't really want to go out there, but what choice do I have?

After putting on some clothes and slipping on the necklace, I head into a different carriage. I find the other tributes there, along with out mentor Gunther and escort Paliath, all sitting at the table, seemingly waiting for me.

I take my seat, and the first thing Gunther says is,

"Hello, Haymitch. Soon we are going to find out if you will get completely and utterly fucked or not." He says that with a slight smirk on his face.

I have absolutely no faith in out mentor.

I get the feeling that he isn't going to help us at all.

Great, just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter. So as I told you above, I need 44 tribute names. I have all the District 12 people that play a role in this. I need you to give me names. They gave to fit in with how the parents name their kids at each district if that makes any sence. Like district 1 has to be a stupid name like Glimmer's was. Same with 2 and 4. As always, Review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Observations

**A/N:This is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Not sure when the next one will be out but hopefully soon. School is hectic as usual so it will be hard to post. And I will be going away in a month and a half. But that is 6 weeks away so it won't matter.**

**This chapter is a bit dull because I just mostly describe the tributes and show the reapings. I guess it's what you'd call a filler chapter.**

**Every second chapter will have a proper chapter title like "A Whisper of a Tear", while the others will just have ones like "The Reaping" unless shown other wise.**

**One of my reviewers pointed out that Haymitch has a brother. If he does then I am blind and his brother won't show up in the fic. Sorry about that. I had no idea. Thanks for pointing that out though, Ru Tsuna.**

**For those of you who read me other fic I would like to say that I am still continuing it, but I've just got writers block. I can't think of any good reactions to what happens in the book. I haven't given it up. This is just a side project if you will.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters that you may recognize.**

**This chapter is dedicated to booksandmusic97. She is an awesome author and an awesome person to talk to. She came up with more than half the names for the tributes. Check out her story, Daughter of a Victor then read the sequel Everlast. I'm to lazy to link it so just search it yourself.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Observations<p>

I don't like Gunther that much. Not after what he said. I can't trust him to well. He thinks that we aren't up to scratch. Well to be honest, I don't think that others are. Me? Hopefully I can win, for Jae's sake.

Maysilee Donner? She can survive on her own. She will just have to get past the hunger part. She is a merchant kid after all.

Fileepa Kynz? He won't stand a chance. He will die in the initial bloodbath. He has no muscle, he's short and just doesn't have the fight in him. But if he doesn't die on the first day then he might survive. He is from the Seam after all, meaning that he is used to being hungry and cold.

Our other female tribute, Lanzoie Mahew? Not a chance. She is like Fileepa, but she isn't from the Seam. She isn't used to being hungry or cold and most importantly, she doesn't know how to fight. She will definitely be a bloodbath.

I make this deduction in a matter of seconds, just as I sit down. I shake Gunther's hand and kiss Paliath on the cheek. We all turn to Gunther expectantly, waiting for him to give us advise but he remains silent. Finally, after what seems like forever, Maysilee snaps. She turns to Gunther and asks,

"Well? Aren't you going to give us any advice? I mean, that is your job after all."

He looks at her, then at the rest of us. He seems to be contemplating what to say.

"I will help you, as long as you don't try to harm me in any way, okay? Good. First things first, do what ever your stylists tell you to do. Don't argue with them. They don't like it when that happens. I know from experience. Second, don't talk to the Careers during training and play down your strengths. I know that you can probably fight, Haymitch. Don't show that off in front of the other tributes. Show off your special skill during your private show. Got it?" We all nod, so he leads us to a room that must be dedicated to watching the reapings.

"I want you to study them closely during the training and now. Which ones are Careers, which ones look like they can fight and so on. I will be taking notes like I did in my first year of mentoring so that we can refer back to them."

The reapings are boring but I pay attention.

The District 1 tributes all volunteer. Glint Emian looks more like a bear than anything else. He has black eyes, a bit like an endless abyss. His brown hair is short cropped.

The other male tribute, Skitter Abasian, was tanned, has long black put into a ponytail and honey eyes. You could tell from a mile off that he's a Career. He just has that look in his eyes.

Both female tributes were Careers and looked so deadly at the camera that I was surprised I didn't just die right then and there.

All the 2 tributes looked like they could pass for siblings, but I knew that wasn't the case. One o the female tributes did stand out, however. Her name was Daisy Nightmare. She had the sort of swagger of someone who was used to getting her own way. She looked at the camera and blew a kiss and I knew immediately that she would try to seduce anyone during training so that they would underestimate her.

Julius Alapassi and Albus Rossi strike me as people would just give up after a few days due to hunger and the like. They both had pale skin that made them look like ghosts and looked scared out of their mind. Their female counterparts also looked scared but were fairing better than the boys.

Only one of the four tributes from District 4 volunteered and you could tell that he was eager to get into the arena. He didn't volunteer for a family member, he did it because he has been training his whole life. I could see it in his eyes.

The reaping fly by. I only get flashes of it. I can see clearly the tributes that stand out. Sol Wolf looked cunning, so I make a mental note to keep my distance from him.

Krystella Neon and Blossom Knighten both look frightened but underneath I could tell it was just an act.

Risen Axe I make a note to look out for. He has a dangerous look in his eye that makes me feel uncomfortable.

None of the District 8 tributes strike me as threatening in any way.

Aquila Farsi from 9 looks so tiny that she could pass for a 10 year old. I feel a little pity for her. I don't like it when small or really young kids get reaped. It's disgusting to think that this is all for the Capitol's entertainment.

Only one other person really catches my eye. Vita Fello from 10 looks deadly and she looks to be poised, ready to flee at a moments notice.

When the reaping end we all turn to Gunther who is still scribbling away on his notepad. When he's done, he looks up and looks faintly surprised to see people looking at him. _He probably isn't used to tributes paying attention to him,_ I think, _I mean, after what he said to me when I first sat down, I'm not surprised._

"Okay, so lets go through the tributes and my predictions. Feel free to interrupt whenever," he says.

"District 1 has Glint Emian, Skitter Abasian, Jewel Erkko and Veer Chartier. They are all Careers and all volunteered. Judging by the look the Jewel gave the camera, she's a person used to having things go her way. Boy will she get a shock in training and the arena. These tributes you need to watch out for. Especially Jewel. She might try to seduce you during training so that when you come across her in the arena, you'll underestimate her."

"I got the same impression, Gunther," I say. He nods at me as if to say '_you are smarter than you look_.'

"Blaze Allburn, Brutus Alard, Daisy Nightmare and Claudia Barlini are also all volunteers and have trained for it all their life. Except Brutus. He volunteered for his younger brother. They were siblings. Daisy is the same as Jewel so watch out for her. Brutus might not even join the Careers but he probably will just to keep alive. You might be able to kill him if you come across him on his own. Just watch how he does in training and his private training score.

"District three's tributes will be bloodbath for sure. That means they will die right at the start," he adds, annoyed at the blank looks on Fileepa and Lamzoie's faces. Maysilee and I are better at hiding our emotions so he doesn't think we don't understand.

"Light Melson is the only Career from 4. He just wanted to get into the arena. That's why he volunteered. The others will get low scores in training. However, if they get hold of a spear, they will be deadly. Their district is -"

"Fishing. We know," interrupts Maysilee. Gunther glares at her before going on.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Their district is fishing so you have to watch out if they get hold of a spear and some net.

"District 5's tributes stand no chance of survival. They will slowly die off in the games. They won't last a week. Easy kills in the arena if it comes to that.

"I don't think I could kill anyone, no matter who it is. I just don't think I cold live with myself. I would have killed a human being," says Fileepa and Lamzoie nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah. We all kinda got that impression," I say dryly.

"I think you should all watch out for Blossom Knighten and Krystella Neon. They look ready to kill. Anyone who looked hard enough could tell that the frightened look was fake. Watch out for them in the arena." When we all nod he moves on.

"The only person from District 7 worth mentioning is probably Risen Axe. Make absolutely sure to watch out for him if he gets hold of axes. They will be just an extension of his arm.. I mean, he does use axes to get down trees, being from 7 and all.

"No one from 8 is worth mentioning. They are all like the tributes from last year that I got stuck with." Fileepa looks murderous. Then I remember, his cousin got reaped and had a bloodbath death. Judging by this reaction, I would have to say that they were close to each other. I shoot him a look and he backs down, still looking like he would like nothing better to do than to strangle Gunther with his bare hands.

Gunther looks at him weirdly before making the connection. "Sorry mate. Just telling it like it is."

"I think Pontious is going to be a problem. He looked absolutely rabid when he went on stage. And I think I will look out for Aquila in the arena. She looks 10. I have a younger sister and a twin sister. My younger looks like she is her age. She reminds me to much of her," says Maysilee, face hard. I see everyone look at her and recoil at the look on her face. That is the last expression I would have expected on such a sweet girl like her.

Gunther gives her a hard look before turning his attention to the rest of the table at large and speaking again.

"Vita Fello and Bailey Rupus look like Career material. I just hope they stay solo. Was it just me or did Vita look like she was poised to run at a moments notice?"

"That is exactly what I had thought," I say.

He nods and continues. "I think that Magnus Heron is going to try to win with brute strength. Because of his size, he will be offered a Career spot. Hopefully he will decline it and just work solo. It would be better for all of us if it were to be that. Means less people to contend with.

"And last but not least, us," I say dramatically. Gunther looks at me, unimpressed.

"We don't have to do you guys. You already know each other and all that crap. I suggest we all get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, what with the opening ceremonies and all. You each have your own room. You've all seen them when you got on the train. Oh, and one last peace of advice. Don't make alliances with anyone except your own district people. The others can't be trusted. And with that, I bid you goodnight."

We all head to our rooms, never saying a word to each other. All thinking the same thing. About the Games.

When I'm all dressed and in bed, I stare at the ceiling, thinking. About the other tributes. About how my family is coping. About Jae. About Anthrax. And then I realize that I am just thinking to much. I'll never get to sleep like this.

And then I remember the talk I had with Jae about making her promise not to think of me as a monster.

And with that I slowly drift off to sleep, thinking that nothing could possibly go wrong.

Boy, could I have been more wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you have it. The next chapter. What did you think of it? Good? Bad? Leave a review and tell me why it was goodbad. I really do appreciate all the reviews. If you want to just talk to me, then just send a message. I love to just talk to my faithful readers. Hope it was up to scratch. Thanks to all my reviewers, I read all the reviews. But then again, maybe thats just because I only have like 3 reviews. Oh yeah, as I stated above, every second chapter will have a proper chapter title, while the other have ones like "The Reaping" and such.**


	4. The Mind of a Capitol Stylist

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I just wanted to get this out today so sorry if it's not up to scratch. I'll will try, keyword being try, to update often but I can't promise anything. **

**I would just like to say that I will try to update everyday, but if not then I am sorry. Real life will probably have gotten in the way. This is a short chapter because I won't be able to update tomorrow I don't think.**

**I would like to make this very clear. I. Won't. Be. Updating. Every. Day. I just don't have the ability to write a 1,500 – 2,000k chapter in a day. I need inspiration. So to clarify, I won't update everyday. Sorry to disappoint.**

**This is a short chapter. The next chapter will be training and maybe interviews which means a longish chapter. Sorry.**

**The actual games will be amazing. I can't wait until I get to there. Especially the fight scene at the feast with the girl from District 1 and Haymitch.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, WATCH THE OFFICIAL HUNGER GAMES TRAILER. IT'S AMAZING. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Haymitch Abernathy for being such an awesome character to work with.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Mind of a Capitol Stylist<p>

As soon as I leave the train, we're mobbed by cameras trying to catch a glimpse of us before we have our interviews. As always, I flash my now trade mark cocky – bordering – arrogant smile. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not arrogant, I just want the Capitol to think I am so I can get a few sponsors.

As we are whisked away to the training center to prepare for the opening ceremonies, I think about what it must be like for Mother and Father. They would be suffering quite badly. I can't afford to do anything stupid to hurt them. I just can't. They are my world. If they die, then I die.

Hours go by in which I am made to look 'handsome' as my prep team put it. I couldn't help but snort when they said that. Then they called in my stylist, Tigris. She's had us dressed naked covered in coal dust once. I only hope she doesn't do it again. That was awful and I'm sure that it will happen again though. I just don't want to look like a fool in front of potential sponcers. I voice that to Gerimia and she laughs.

"How could you possibly look good when your district is coal miners. No, all I have to do is dress you up and hope that the sponcers can see under all the crap that I have to dress you in." She then goes on to say how much she can't wait until she can get a better district, like district 1 for instance. It takes all my self control to not throttle her then and there.

When she is finished ranting about how our district sucks to make look pretty, she finally gets to what I'm going to wear.

"So, what will the tributes wear this year?" I ask.

"Oh just a coal miners outfit. The usual," she says as I scowl at her. "Don't look at me like that! It's your own fault for being from District 12. You know, I'm starting to like you. You might have a chance this year."

Throwing caution into the wind I say, "Oh yeah? Is that so? Well, guess what? I. Don't. Like. You. So shut up and get me looking nice." I smirk as she pursers her lips and goes about putting my costume on.

I look throughly disgusted when I stand in front of the fill length mirror to see how I look. It must show because Tigris smirks at me.

When I'm with my other tributes, I notice that the other districts are smirking, even district 7 who are dressed as trees. Again. We must really look awful to have them looking at us like that. Maysilee actually looks alright in our outfit, but no where near as good as District 1 and the other Career districts.

We all say our hello's and stuff before getting into our horses. They had to make the carriages bigger this year to accommodate the increase of tributes. I was going to ask them to form an alliance but now isn't be the time. Maybe during training. I especially want Maysilee. She looks resourceful and could probably survive to at least the top 10. If I don't win, I would want it to be her.

Music sounds somewhere and we all hop into our horse – drawn – carriages. I was told by Tigris to keep looking forward and no where else. Just keep up my arrogant manner.

I happen to be sitting next to Maysilee, so I grab hold of her hand and squeeze it. At first she is surprised, no doubt she knows of my relationship with Jae, but eventually warms up to it. No one pays much attention to us because of our outfits but I don't mind.

When we arrive at the City Circle, everyone turns their attention to President Snow. As usual, he tells Panem what an honor it is to have reached the Second Quarter Quell. I feel like ripping his throat at that point, but I resist the temptation. He then goes on to re – read the card for the Quell.

"On the fiftieth anniversary as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes." Snow pauses, then adds, "This is going to be the best Games yet. Are you ready for it, Panem?" The crowd gathered around the City Circle roar their approval. Snow, obviously getting the response that he wanted, signals for the national anthem to start. I don't song. Instead I hum a song that I just made up. It's called _"Fuck the Capitol"_. I must have accidentally sung it aloud because Maysilee is barely containing giggles.

When the anthem ended, we went back to the training centre and got off the carriages. All of our stylists and Gunther was there, waiting for us it seemed. WE rode the elevator up to level 12. It was quite quick, so naturally I wanted to go again but decided against it when Fileepa asked and was told flat out no.

We said goodnight to each other and then went into our rooms to sleep. My room was even bigger here than it was in the train. I drift off to sleep, thinking of Jae and hopefully marrying her.

That night, I had the most pleasant dream I had in a while.

To bad it won't last.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I do realize that this is really short, but training and the interviews will be longer. Promise. I won't be updating tomorrow and it won't be an update a day, either. Hope you liked the chapter. Remember to leave a review and thanks to everyone who put me on favourite authorauthor alert and put this story on favourite/alert. It made my day.**

**- Nick **


	5. Save it for Later

**A/N: New chapter. Hope it's okay. I'm seriously excited to get onto the actual Games. It just seems so fun to write. As always, review as it helps me to develop my writing ability, if I even have any. I read every review. I reply to every review unless the person disabled the PM. Turn yours on if you want a reply.**

**This is the first part of the 3 days of training. Correct me if I'm wrong in any of the information. I'm gong to end the chapter at the end of each day.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who dies in the Pike River Coal Mining disaster. I think only people from New Zealand know about this. Our hearts go out to the families.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Save it for Later<p>

I wake up the next morning feeling quite happy. I had a nice, nightmare free sleep. It feels so good to have that.

When I go into the bathroom, I attempt to turn the shower on. After pressing some random buttons(and getting some green foam and yellow one), I finally get some hot water. I stand under it for what felt like 5 minutes before pressing some more buttons and getting rewarded with a face full of what looks to be blue shampoo. I wash that into my hair and attempt to turn the shower off and, needless to say, I failed dismally. I just thought _screw it, I'll leave someone else who know how to work it to turn it off._

I head out of my room and into the dining room where a buffet is laid out for us. I hardly notice that I'm the first person there until Paliath comes and sits next to me.

"Morning," I greet.

"Morning. You're up early," she says.

"I'm an early riser. Oh and before I forget, someone will need to turn off my shower. I couldn't figure it out."

She just nods and begins filing her plate. I try to take notice of what she is having so that I can try it later on. Just as I'm about to have seconds, Paliath hands me a mug of what she calls 'Hot Chocolate'. It smells good so I take a tentative sip and immediately decide that I like it.

"Why didn't you give this to me when you first came and sat down?" I ask.

She just shrugs. "You would have had no actual food otherwise. You would have only drank that."

Gunther comes in next and looks slightly surprised to see me up before him. He says good morning and sits down.

"So, will we discuss training tactics now or should we wait for Maysilee, Fileepa and Lamzoie?" I ask

"I don't want to have to repeat myself so we should wait." He has started to become nice to everyone now. Maybe we impressed him on the train or something. I don't know. But it's nice to have a mentor who actually cares about you and is nice to you.

Everyone else slowly trickles in, each smelling like something different. I guess I must smell like blueberry or whatever Paliath said they were called.

"Right so. First question, do you want separate tutoring or not?" Queries Gunther.

We all shake our head, so he continues. "Right, so. Do any of you have anything that you would be especially good at? Weapons wise? Like a bow and arrow? Or spear? Or even a knife?"

"I'm quite handy with a knife. Would that mean I would be quite good with something like a sword of spear?" I ask

"It could. So you are good with a knife. How good? Like, would you be able to hit a target consistently?"

"How far out? I can hit centre every time I try from close range," I clarify.

"Would you be able to do that at 15 metres?" I nod so he goes up. "20?" This time I shrug. I'm not really sure how far back I can go while still being accurate.

"Okay. Use this knife." He hands me a steak knife that was lying on the table and tells me to go back 25 steps from a wall.

"Okay. 25 steps is roughly 20 metres. Through it when you are ready. Aim for the nail." He then removes a clock that hangs from the wall and takes out the nail. I think he meant for me to hit the tiny hole where the nail used to be.

I take a breath, get a nice grip on the blade and send it flying. I know as soon as I through it that it will hit it's target. And sure enough, I have a good stuck in the wall. I go up to look at the knife and notice that it went in at least a quarter of the way into the wall. The knife is like an extension of my arm.

"You just said that you, quote, 'quite handy with a knife'. I think that was a serious understatement. I'm good with a knife but I'm not that good. I could never got that shot. The only thing I want you to do is to not touch a knife at all. Save it for your private training with the Gamemakers." He finally turns back to the others who all have awe struck expressions. I guess I am actually good with it.

"Right. So do any of you any experience with a weapon?" They all shake their head and Gunther just sighs. "That's going to make my job harder. Oh well. We will figure something out. Look, it's almost 10 so why don't you guys head down to training?"

We all leave the dining room and as we pass my door, I listen, trying to hear if the shower is still going or not. I can't hear a thing so I just assume that someone turned it off. I should thank them.

None of us talk in the elevator down. We are all to nervous. We are one of the last groups to arrive. The only ones that haven't arrived yet are 6, 2, 9, 10 and 11. I stand still as someone pins my district number to my back. I hear a ping and turn just as the tributes from 2 strut out of their elevator, looking as if they own the place. Not all of them are Careers, but they have obviously been told to act like this. I have always hated Careers and I always will.

When the District 9 tributes have finally decided to grace us with their presence, the head trainer, a middle aged lady called Atala, runs through all the stations that we are allowed to go to. She tells us one rule: We are forbidden to do any physical training with and tributes. That's what the trainers are for.

Since I have been strictly told not to go and have fun with the knives, I head over to a survival station where Maysilee is. We have fun talking to each other as we take an edible plants. We both get most of the questions write but over all, we would probably die because we both incorrectly identified nightlock; I thought it was a blueberry and was just about to eat it when I was stopped by Maysilee. She thought a blueberry was nightlock. At least she didn't try to eat it. Unlike me.

I move to some spear throwing with the tributes from 5. They aren't very good and keep having to be corrected by the trainer. I grab a spear and ask the trainer if my stance and grip are alright. He nods.

My first throw isn't the best, It still hits the target almost dead on, but just misses the heart. It hits his left lung. The trainer assures me that given about 4 hours, he will most likely die. I just nod, retrieve the spear and try again. This time I get the dummy in the heart. The trainer nods, clearly impressed.

I throw a few more spear and always get it in the heart or head. I know now that I am deadly with this as well.

By this time, the Gamemakers have decided to join us. They are above us, just watching us. I notice that a few have their eyes trained on me as I throw and axe at a dummy. I am pretty horrible, I'm not going to lie. I'm no where as good as the tributes from 7. But, then again, two of them are cowering, obviously not wanting to be here.

I decide to have a sparing session with a trainer. Fresh up my close combat stuff. You know. The trainer here is more than willing to spar with me. I know that he is going easy because they would probably get fired if he hit me to hard. He hits me a fair few times, but no real decent hits on me. I get one right on his jaw, making him grimace in pain.

I decide enough is enough when I accidentally hit him in the jaw again. In the same spot no less. I apologize and leave just as we are called for lunch. As soon as lunch is called, I turn my head to look at the Gamemakers and notice that they are making their way down some stairs that lead to some random place.

Lunch is enjoyable enough. Fileepa, Lamzoie, Maysilee and I all sit at a table, talking about what we did during training.

"Did you know that half the room was watching you when you were throwing those spears _and_ when you were sparing with the trainer?" Asks Lamzoie.

"Really? I honestly had no idea," I reply honestly. "What do you think their reactions were?"

"Well most of them looked really impressed. Some looked envious. A couple looked angry. Dunno why though. I even heard the Careers talking when I was walking past. The ones from 4 and 1 want you to join. Apparently they are going to ask you sometime today," says Fileepa matter – of – factually.

Sure enough, within 5 minutes of being told this, one of the Careers comes up to me and asks to talk separately.

"Listen, my name is Daisy Nightmare. I'm from 2." She sticks out her hand and batts her eyelashes at me. I hesitantly take it. "The tributes from 1, 2 and 4, I think you guys call us Careers, all saw you throwing those spears. Even some of us aren't that good. We were wondering if you would like to join us in a alliance?"

"No," I say flatly, leaving her looking murderously at me as I turn on my heels and walk away. When I sit down, I see her talking furiously with the other Careers and shooting me glances. If looks could kill.

When lunch ends, we all walk in to see the Gamemakers having a discussion with all the trainers. They all nod and move away. I watch them appear above us again and then turn my attention to the training.

I decide to head over to know tying where Fileepa and Lamzoie are. It seems like they have grown quite close and are following each other around like lost sheep. Or headless chicken. Either one.

We talk about anything and everything as we tie knots. They trainer is so impressed by our knot tying skills, that he even shows us a trap that will leave our opponents hanging by their feet so that we can kill them. We spend the next hour or so trying to make it. After about 45 minutes, I finally make it correctly. The trainer seems happy with our work and enthusiasm that he even shows us how to make nets for catching stuff or throwing over our opponents, effectively trapping them. This one is so easy, it take me 15 minutes and Fileepa and Lamzoie roughly 20 minutes to do.

I leave that station and decide to annoy the Careers by joining them at the spear and trident throwing station. Even though I have already done this, I still ask the trainer if my stance and grip is right. The Careers are clearly annoyed by this. He nods again so I throw it with all my might.

I throw it so hard that the head on the dummy goes clean off. I hear some people applaud, so I bow in their general direction. Skitter Abasian looks at me like he wants to rip my head off. He steps forward, selects a spear, goes to a different dummy and tries to copy me. He throws it pretty hard and it tears the dummy's head slightly, but doesn't rip it clean off like I did. Needless to say, he stalked off without a backwards glance.

About 10 minutes later, Atala tells us that trainings over. We all move towards the doors. Just as I'm about to reach it, however, a hand grips my shoulder. I turn to see Daisy and Skitter, with Daisy's arm extended. We move to the side to allow the other tributes past. Fileepa and Lamzoie look at me worriedly, but I wave them on. I know that I don't have to worry about Maysilee because she was ahead of me when I got pulled aside.

When Fileepa and Lamzoie are gone, I turn to Skitter and Daisy. "Yes?" I ask.

"After what you just did then, expect to die a slow and painful death in the arena if we meet," Skitter starts off, but I interrupt him.

"What did I do?" I have decided to play dumb.

"You know full well what you did. You humiliated me in front of the other Tributes and the Gamemakers. It should be the other way around. I have trained for this moment all my life and then you go and ruin it," snaps Skitter.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care what you do. Give me your worse. What are you hear for anyway, Daisy?" I ask.

"I was going to say that before you pulled that stunt with the spear, I was going to ask you to reconsider. Or at least to think about it. Now though, I have come to tell you this; Skitter has said that I get the first hit on you. I can put you to within an inch of your life, just so long as I don't kill you. That is Skitter privilege. Got it 12?"

"Sadly," I say.

"Get going you guys!" Yells on of the trainers.

Skitter and Daisy walk through the door, leaving me to ponder what they just said.

And to be honest with you, this isn't looking good for me.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Review. Tell me what you think. Don't know when the next one will be out. Hopefully soon. <strong>

**Until then, goodbye**

**-Nick**


End file.
